comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bartholomew Allen (Earth-TBD)
"Barry was a legend; how can I live up to him?" - Wally West The Lightspeed Legend Barrtholomew Henry "Barry" Allen loved chemistry from an early age, but he also loved a show called Beware the Grey Ghost, a show that instilled in him a strong sense of justice. He went to college, and graduated in three years with a major in organic chemistry and a minor in criminology; he was offered a job as a police scientist for the Central City Police Department Scientific Detection Bureau. Eager to help serve justice with his skills as a chemist he accepted the offer. After moving to Central City and getting an apartment with a laboratory in the back, Barry began dating news reporter Iris West, whom he met while examining an apparent murder that she was reporting. She was charmed by his blunt honesty and stability. That night during an electrical storm, Barry, and Iris nephew and aspiring chemist, Wally returned to an experiment after a short break. All of a sudden, a bolt of lightning streaked through a window, shattered a chemical cabinet and covered Barry in the electrified chemicals. Dazed, he decided to return home in a taxi. However, the taxi started to pull away without noticing them. Barry sprinted after it, only to run straight past it as if it had been standing still. He decided to sit down and recollect his thoughts, and feed Wally at a diner. A passing waitress accidentally spilled the items of her tray onto Barry, and Wally amazingly caught them all in mid-air and returns them to the tray. The next day, Barry saved Iris from a stray bullet. There was no question about it: the freak accident had somehow given Barry superhuman speed; always the optimist, Barry quickly decided to use his great power to help others, and became the scarlet suited superhero, the Flash. The Flash went on to be a charter member of the Justice League, and one of the few people Batman called a friend. It didn't take long for Wally to want to join Barry on the streets as Kid Flash. Stability is Overrated Being the Flash did have it's drawbacks: he had less free time; he had to keep it a secret from all the people he loved. Over time, Iris was able to deduce that her boyfriend was the Flash, and decided she could not be with someone who could die at any moment, so she left him. I'd Rather Lose You Than Never Have You One day, Barry was nearly killed by Non, a Kryptonian under the leadership of Dru-Zod; it was then that Iris realized that she loved Barry, and would rather be his widow than ex-girlfriend. Death of a Legend Write the second section of your page here. Trivia *He was born on March 19th, 1975. *Barry is one of the few people, Bruce revealed the Batcave to. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Expert Combatant Category:Naturally Enhanced Biology Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Married Characters Category:Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Law Enforcement Officials Category:Expert Detectives Category:Investigation Category:Interrogation Category:Tracking